Negosiasi Time
by Kiseki Arvel
Summary: Para anak GOM pergi ke pasar tradisional untuk membeli cabe. Mungkin beginilah cara mereka bernegosiasi ke si penjual cabe untuk menurunkan harga daganganya. OOC dan banyak lagi keanehan.


Hallo, Minna-san

Mungkin untuk pertama-tama saya akan menjelaskan **Latar Belakang** fic ini kenapa bisa jadi.

Mula-mula, saya diberi tugas oleh guru Bahasa Indonesia untuk bernegosiasi dengan para penjual pasar soal harga barang.

Saya paling ingat kalau harga cabe rawit itu 4000 rupiah dan tidak bisa ditawar sama sekali.

Setelah 6 jam pulang dari pasar, entah kenapa GOM lewat di kepala saya dan munculah fic ini

Sekian dan silahkan membaca~

**Warnings : OOC, Humor gagal dan gaje, dimohon untuk tidak meniru adegan negosiasi di bawah ini**

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Negosiasi Time

* * *

**Kise Ryouta**

"Selamat pagi, Pak! Saya beli cabenya donk 1 kilo ssu!" ucap Kise dengan semangat ala anak kesurupan. Eh?

"Oh, ya deh," si penjual-pun memasukkan cabe-cabe yang sudah ditimbang ke dalam kantong plastik dan diserahkan kepada Kise.

"Berapa harganya ssu?"

"4000 rupiah aja deh."

"HAH!? OMG mahal banget ssu! Kurangin donk pak!" kata Kise dengan lebaynya.

"Gak bisa kurang lagi, mas. Itu aja udah murah banget loh."

"Pak, gini-gini saya ini model loh. begini aja pak, saya kasih bapak foto bareng sama saya aja ssu. Trus ntar bapak masuk majalah. Trus dagangan Bapak jadi tambah lari, Pak. Lumayan loh saya ini model terkenal di kalangan kaum hawa dan adam!" tawar Kise maksudnya buat ngurangin harga yang ia harus bayar.

Si penjual-pun berpikir. Lumayan kalau dagangannya tambah laku.

"Boleh deh. Boleh!"

Ceprat cepret ceprat cepret

Berbagai gaya-pun dicoba oleh Kise dan si penjual cabe. Mulai dari gaya keren sampai jijay.

Tak lama kemudian mereka-pun selesai adegan potret-potretnya.

"Nah, bapak sudah berfoto dengan saya. Jadi harga cabenya berapa, Pak?"

"Tetap 4000 rupiah!"kata si penjual sambil nyengir lebar.

(Narsis Time)

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Dia gak akan mau repot-repot ke pasar traditional

Tapi beginilah Akashi bila ia terpaksa belanja di pasar Traditional

"Pak, tolong cabenya sekilo, saya bayar 1000 rupiah!" sambil nodong gunting.

'What The F**k!? Apaan nihh!? Preman pasar baru!?' batin si penjual yang udah angkat tangan dan ketakutan serta berkeringat dingin.

"Karena saya adalah seorang 'emperor' tolong dikasih bonus bawang merah ½ ons,"

"Saya rugi, mas!" kata si penjual berusaha membela diri.

SHIIINGG!

"Berani melawan?" ucap Akashi sambil melotot dengan mata emperornya dan menodongkan gunting kesayangannya.

(Nodong Time)

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

"Permisi, nodayo. Saya ingin membeli cabe," kata Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Oh ya, silahkan. Mau beli berapa kilo?"

"Hari ini Oha-Asa bilang bahwa saya harus membeli cabe rawitnya sekilo. Tapi tolong yang merah menyala, rasanya pedas sekali, dan jangan yang udah mengkerut, panjangnya harus kurang dari 5 cm, memiliki biji sebanyak 12 biji, masih berbau tajam cabai, danharusditimbangsatu-satuhingga1kilo,dipetikdarigunungfuji,dapathidupdigurunsahara,dimakanolehmonyetbekatandiIndonesia,hasilexport,trusadalogocaphalaldaridinaskesehatan. Jadi berapa, Pak?"

"…"

"…"

"Ribet deh, mas."

(Ribet Time)

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

1 jam kagak diladenin sama si penjual karena gak kelihatan

Jadinya Kuroko memiliki inisiatif untuk mengambil sendiri cabenya

Menimbang sendiri cabenya sampe 1 kg

Lalu pergi dengan tidak meninggalkan uang sepersen-pun

Dan si penjual sama sekali tidak sadar

(Nyolong Time)

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsuhi**

"Pak, tolong Momoginya sekilo," kata Murasakibara.

"Hah? Gak ada tuh, mas,"

"Masa udah habis? Saya gak jadi beli deh," kata Murasakibara masih dengan wajah malasnya.

"Mas, saya jualan cabe bukan jualan makanan ringan!" balas si penjual udah mulai kesel.

"Oh ya, kalau gitu saya beli cabe sekilo."

Si penjual-pun dengan lega hati memasukan 1 kilo cabe ke dalam kantong plastik dan menyerahkannya kepada Murasakibara.

"Semuanya jadi 4000 rupiah!" kata si penjual senang dagangannya ada yang beli.

Murasakibara-pun menerima kantong cabe itu lalu membayar si penjual dengan Momogi sebanyak 4 bungkus (1 momogi = 1000)

"Makasih ya, mas" kata Murasakibara pergi meninggakan si penjual yang cengok di tempat.

(Momogi Time)

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

"MASA CABE SEKILO HARGANYA 4000! SEHARUSNYA 2000!"

"MANA ADA SEGITU! KALO CABE KERITING BISA!"

"GAK MAU SAYA MAUNYA CABE RAWIT!"

"YA GAK DAPET, MAS!"

"HARUSNYA 2000! LIAT DONK CABENYA UDAH PADA LAYU SEMUA! KAGAK FRESH! 2000! TERIMA APA KAGAK!"

"GAK!"

"NANTANGIN LO!"

"LO YANG NANTANGIN, ITEM!"

"APA LO, DEKIL!"

"LO LEBIH DEKIL DARI GW!"

"NGAJAK BERANTEM LO, PENJUAL CABE GADUNGAN!"

"AYO! SINI!"

(Berantem Time)

* * *

The End

* * *

Mohon maaf atas ketidakjelasan fic ini. Mungkin humornya kurang karena saya sendiri lagi stress disebabkan oleh PR numpuk

Untuk senpai-senpai yang sudah kelas 12, semangat menghadapi UN ya!

Untuk kesekian kalinya

RnR please!


End file.
